


The more, the better

by fairgirl



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Plus-Size Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 09:09:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17423012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairgirl/pseuds/fairgirl
Summary: You don't feel well after a horrible New Year's Eve. Sweet Hvitserk will help you feel better...





	The more, the better

**Author's Note:**

> Another fiction I wrote for a challenge on Tumblr, this time hosted by peaceisadirtyword. 
> 
> Warnings: Body-shaming, self-depreciation and some cussing.

Your alarm clock went off and you groaned, turning it off with a forceful slap. 2:00 PM. But it felt like 6:00 AM on a Monday Morning for you.

Three days had gone since the New Year's celebrations but you still strongly felt hung over. It was probably the booze you kept drinking to numb the pain and humiliation.

You groaned again and forced yourself to get up. You had to get ready before Hvitserk's arrival or he would ask questions...questions you were not willing to answer.

So you went to your bathroom, took a quick shower, brushed your teeth and put some light make up on so you would not look like a zombie. Then, you brushed your hair and tied them up in a messy bun. Getting dressed up was another story; what was the point anyways ? You finally opted for grey sweatpants and a simple dark blue shirt. The doorbell rang as you were slipping in your clothes .

_Hvitserk._ Right on time, as usual. Taking a deep breath, you made your way to the front door and opened it. Hvitserk had a huge smile on his face, which flattered when he saw you. “You alright ?”

You managed to smile, even though it did not reach your eyes. “Yeah....just tired. I didn't sleep very well”.

His eyes narrowed. “Come in !” There was no way you could tell him what happened. First, you were too ashamed; second, you would probably burst into tears if you confessed anything and that would be even more shameful, even with your sweet innocent Hvitserk.

He and you had been neighbors for a long time and had become friends really fast. He was always so cheerful and sweet, you instantly fell under his charms. You were aware that he was way out of your league since he was only seen with bimbos or models so you put yourself in the friend zone. Still, your heart sometimes longed for something else but your relationship was nice. He was always there to make you laugh, match sappy romance movies and cuddle...boy, did he love to cuddle.

He would usually put his head on your belly, calling you soft and comfortable and you would run your fingers through his hair until he turned sleepy. You had something the others did not get the chance to discover and you loved thinking you were special to him....because he was to you.

“Look what I brought you from Denmark.” His cheerful tone brought you back into the real world.

He was holding a pastry box. You knew what it contained: Kransekage. This marzipan cake Danish loved eating at midnight when a new year started. You loved it but right now, the sweet odor made your stomach churn. Eating was unbearable. Not after that night.

“Thanks, Hvit. I'll have one of them later, I am feeling a bit queasy.”

“Something's wrong with you.” His eyes narrowed again in suspicion.

Rolling your eyes to prove he was wrong, you put the box on your kitchen counter and pushed your friend out of the room.

“Why don't you choose a movie while I make coffee ? Then you can tell me all about your holidays at home.”

Hvitserk obeyed reluctantly but when you came into your living room he had settled in on your couch and was wearing a dopey smile on his face.

You eyed him suspiciously. “What did you do ?”

“Nothing”. He replied quickly and started the movie. You groaned when you saw what it was.

“ _New Year's Eve_? Again ? I swear you have the tastes of a teenage girl as far as movies are concerned.” But you knew it was just some background sound while he would talk to you.

You sat down next to him and handed him his coffee. He took a few sips and started his long tale about Christmas Holidays with his family. Listening to him mimicking his brothers and parents' voices brought a smile to your face and you felt good for once. It was like he had this soothing power over you.

At some point, he stopped talking and took his favorite spot as he laid down his head on your stomach. He sighed contently.

“I swear, you're the most comfortable pillow I've ever tried.”

This usual comment always made you smile but this time, you couldn't help the tears from falling and rolling down your cheeks silently.

Nonetheless, Hvitserk sensed something was wrong by the way your body tensed. His head turned away from the screen to face you and he stood up abruptly when he saw you crying.

“Hey....what's wrong ?”

“I'm fat”. You stated bluntly.

His eyes widened. “I didn't mean it like that. You know I would never....”

“It's not you”. You sniffed, but cupped his cheeks to reassure him.

He put his hand over yours and gently caressed them with his thumbs. “Please tell me who hurt you so I can kill him.”

You smiled. Hvitserk always wanted to play the knight in shining armor even though he knew you could defend yourself.

“Spill the beans, Y/N”. He took your hands in his and sat back down next to you.

He wouldn't let go so....

“I went to a party that some cousin of my coworker, Sandra organized. I figured it would be nice and calm since she is not the crazy party girl but when I got there, it felt as if I were back in college: loud music and booze everywhere. Anyway...” You sighed. “I stayed with Sandra for a little while but with the madness going on, we got separated pretty quickly and I ended up sulking and drinking in the kitchen.”

You gulped. “I was about to leave when some guy acknowledged me. He was tipsy. I was tipsy. Let's just say we bonded easily. He seemed nice, he was hot. I followed him in one of the bedrooms.”

You felt Hvitserk tense but he squeezed your hand, encouraging you to go on.

“We fell on the bed, I started taking my clothes off, he kissed my neck....then he looked at me, froze and straightened up. When I asked him what the matter was he....he answered....” Your voice was shaking by now. “He said, _I'm sorry I thought I could but I'm not drunk enough to sleep with someone like you_.”

Shame possessed you. The same shame you had felt that night, half-naked on this bed. You refused to look at Hvitserk and see the pity in his eyes so you kept talking.

“And the worst thing is I didn't do anything. I should have kicked that fat-shaming fucker in the balls but I lay there as he left , motionless, with nothing on but a bra and I felt awful.” You took a shaky breath. “I finally put my clothes back on, sent a text to Sarah so that she wouldn't worry, called for an _Uber_ and left. I've been brooding here since...drowning my misery in alcohol. Plus, instead of hating his guts, I'm hating myself. I don't want to feel that way. I'm proud of what I am, how I look but maybe he's right and I'm just a fat and ugly cow !”

More tears spilled from your eyes, this time from anger and self-hatred.

“Don't say that about yourself !” Hvitserk scolded you. “This mother fucker should be ashamed of himself and you know it !”

A deep raw anger was burning in his eyes. “You are beautiful, sexy and if he can't see it that's his loss.”

You smiled through your tears, leaning over him to kiss his cheek. “You're too sweet.”

“I mean it....and you shouldn't wear those ugly things.” He added, mentioning your outfit. “Your curves are beautiful and you should show them more. I know I'd be happy to see them.”

You frowned lightly. “Hvitserk, you don't have to....”

“I mean it.” He cut you off softly, repeating his words. “You are awesome and hot. You were made to be worshiped. Your body was made to be worshiped. In fact, I....”

He suddenly leaned over you and brushed his lips with yours. Once. Twice...until you stopped him with your hands on his chest.

“It's nice but I know I'm not your type. That last thing I need right now is pity.”

“Not my type ?” He scoffed. “Baby, every woman is my type and you know how greedy I can be so the more I can have under my hands the better.”

Willing to prove what he said was true, he wrapped his arms around you and pulled you under him. His hips found their way between your legs and you could feel his arousal. Definitely not pity, then.

“Take off your shirt.”

You complied happily and he urgently pulled down the straps of your bra. His eyes darkened when your breasts came into view and he licked his lips.

“You know....I've always dreamed about sucking on them, licking the valley in between, putting my head on these and sleep like a baby, waking up with my head squeezed between those two beauties.” He let it all out in a hoarse voice, kneading your breasts, pulling on your nipples....which made you gasp.

“They already are so big... I can't imagine how they'll be when you are pregnant.”

He was saying such things that made you lose your mind and picture some scenario including you pregnant with his child.

He licked one nipple and you whimpered, your hand on the back of his head to keep him in place. He sucked harder and you mewled, your hips jerking up to meet his and grind your core against his erection. You let go of his head and tugged on his shirt urgently. He understood the message and left your skin to take it off. You both moaned when your upper bodies met, the skin on skin feeling was exhilarating.

His lips attacked your neck, sucking and biting. Your nails scratched his back and he groaned. You were lost in the sensations he was making you feel....until a loud grumble killed the mood. Your eyes widened as you realized your stomach was loudly begging to be filled.

“Oh my gosh...” you whispered, mortified.

Hvitserk chuckled and kissed your neck one last time before getting up. “Serves you right for starving yourself.” He slapped your thigh playfully. “Wanna taste the sweet treats I brought you, now ?”

You nodded bashfully. He pecked your lips and made his way to the kitchen. “And don't put your shirt back on !”

You rolled your eyes but complied, crossing you arms on your chest for good measure. He came back with two Kransenkage and gave one to you as he sat down next to you. You eyed the pastry with envy. It smelled good. Hvitserk had already devoured his when you took your first bite.

“Hmm... Now, I remember why I like it so much. This food is so good it's orgasmic.” You let out several moans of pleasure, completely oblivious of the way Hvitserk was staring at you, his eyes hooded with lust.

You had only just finished eating your treat that Hvitserk jumped on you, making you squeal and fall against the cushions of your couch.

“Now, I am famished.” He slowly kissed down your upper body, leaving you panting. When he reached your sweatpants, you helped him getting rid of it. Your panties soon followed and you suddenly felt self-conscious, so exposed to him. You tried to close your legs but he gripped your knees. His stare made you shiver.

“Now, now darling you've had your treat. It's my turn to eat and trust me when I say it will be _orgasmic_.”

 


End file.
